Fading
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Someone walks into Hermione's office one day asking for forgivness. Will she forgive him? And what did they do? SUMMARY SUCKS.


**_Fading_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter_**

**_Summary- Someone walks into Hermione's office one day asking for forgivness. Will she forgive him? And what did they do?_**

Hermione Granger-Weasley sighed as she entered the building she smiled at the doorman and waved a friendly hello. She walked over to the elevator and waited for the doors to open, a few seconds later they opened she smiled to the old lady who got off and then she entered. Floor- 13, was her stop, she left the elevator and walked down the hall until she reached the frosted door, she opened it and walked in.

"Good Morning Ms. Granger." called the receptionists, Janika.

"Good morning, Janika. How are things this morning?" Hermione asked as she walked up to the front counter.

"Things are quiet, your father came in about an hour ago and left about 10 minutes ago. Today you have four patients lined up. Your first one is at 1:00." Hermione sighed and looked at the clock it was 12:15.

"Thank you Janika, I'll be in my office. Let me know when they arrive." Hermione said as she started down the hallway to her office.

"Certainly." Janika called after her. Hermione entered her office door, across the hall was her father's. She took off her white jacket and hung it up on the coat rack leaving her dressed in a white pencil skirt and a dark purple long sleeved blouse and black stilettos. Her hair was done in popular coils, that reached just past her shoulders, her hair was a beautiful shade of blonde.

Hermione walked over to her desk and started reading through some folders that her father had left on her desk. Two years after Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts, her father ran into some trouble with his, work. Hermione decided to help her family out and work for him. Now, three years later Hermione is along with her father a very popular dentist. She only works with children and her father does the adults.

Hermione stared at the file she was currently reading in confusion, _how does someone break a tooth eating a marshmallow?_ She closed the file and picked up another one, she was half way through reading it when her phone rang.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione answered while reading the file

"Hermione we kind of have a problem."

"Ginny what's wrong?"

"Um, Stephanie kind of turned Mikayla's hair, bright blue and purple." Hermione dropped the file she was reading

"What?"

"Yeah, she kind of got a hold of Ron's wand and now well, it's not coming out."

"Why did Stephanie have Ron's wand?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even know how she got it. I can't get the colour out." Hermione looked at the clock on her wall it was 12:40.

"Bring them to me, I'll fix her hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see ya soon." Hermione hung up the phone and waited, she walked back to the waiting room and sat down for a second before she heard the sound of someone crying.

"Shh, shh, Mikayla we're going to see mommy." She walked over to the door and opened it for Ginny, who was carrying a crying 3 year old, and a 1 year old. She also had four others walking in behind her. Hermione grabbed her daughter who was crying and hugged her. The five other kids started screaming or crying, Ginny was trying to calm them down, Hermione looked around and saw Janika even trying to help.

"QUIET." Hermione yelled, the children all froze and stopped whatever they were doing. "Go and sit on the couches and wait." They did as they were told and Hermione quickly whispered some words and Mikayla's hair changed back to a dark red.

"Go sit with your brother and sister for a second." Hermione turned to Ginny who was looking kind of scared

"What exactly happened?"

"I was busy putting, Damien and Lilliana down for a sleep when your twin daughters came in the room screaming their heads off. I took them downstairs and saw Stephanie with Ron's wand." Hermione sighed and walked over to the kids

"How did Mikayla's hair turn purple and blue?" Stephanie and Travis -Ginny's and Harry's kids – both looked away from Hermione, Mikayla and Madelynn both started screaming at the same time.

"Girls, I want to hear it from Stephanie or Travis." Ginny walked over and paced Hermione Damien, while she rocked her own baby, Lilliana.

"I'm sorry auntie Hermione, it was an accident."

"It's okay. " Hermione spent a little bit of time talking to them before she noticed the clock read, 1 o'clock. "Okay who guys have to leave I have patient coming in."

"Come on you guys lets go home." Ginny got all the kids ready before leaving.

"I'll be in the room, preparing the tools." Hermione walked in the back and got all her stuff ready.

"Ms. Granger, your 1 o'clock is here." Janika said from the doorway

"Be right out." A few second later Hermione entered the waiting room.

"Hannah you ready?" Hermione asked the little girl, she nodded "Hello Luna."

"Hi Hermione."

"Come this way." Hermione said leading the two to the back room. Five hours later, Hermione had finished three of the scheduled appointments and even saw a walk-in, she was currently waiting for her last paitents to show up.

"Ms. Granger your last appointment is here." Hermione got up from her desk and walked to the waiting room, she was shocked to see who was standing there. She opened the file and read the name.

"Are you Caleb?" The boy nodded his head and stood up. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay come this way." Hermione lead him to the room and a told him to sit in the chair, "Are you coming to, Malfoy?" Hermione asked the man standing in the waiting room.

"Yeah." Draco walked into the room and helped his son into the chair, Hermione washed her hands and started the check up.

"So how old are you?" Hermione asked Caleb

"I just turned four."

"I have a two daughters who are three and a son who is one." Hermione told them

"My sister is also four. And my other sister is zero."

"Zero?" She looked over at Draco

"Pregnant." Hermione made an 'oh' and turned back to her work.

"So Granger why are you a dentist?" Draco asked while looking at her funny

"Excuse me?"

"I just mean you were the smartest witch of our age, you could have been anything, yet your a dentist?"

"My father need the help. My mother had passed away just before the final battle and his business started to get into trouble and I just helped him." Hermione looked at him for a second before turning back to his son "And you can't fix teeth with magic. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What aren't you doing something spectacular for career?"

"I like being a lawyer." the two turned silent as Hermione continued to work.

"How much longer?" Hermione smiled

"Your almost done, Caleb."

"I'm sorry." Draco said out of the blue

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Here rinse your mouth with this and then your done." Hermione gave Caleb a cup of water and turned to Draco. "What do you mean your sorry? For what?"

"For the way I treated you in school."

"Okay." Hermione turned to the boy sitting in the chair, she handed him and brand new tooth brush and brought out a bin for him to look in.

"You can choose something from here." She watched him dig around for a second before choosing a new dark green yo-yo. She held her hand out to Caleb, and helped him down from the chair.

"Caleb go sit in the waiting room for a second, I need to talk to Ms. Granger." Draco told the boy, who obeyed and left the room.

"I meant what I said."

"What makes you think that changes anything?"

"Look I know I can't go around to every single person I hurt during the war and apologise for everything. So I'm trying to apologise to the people I hurt the worst."

"The war was five years ago, why are you trying to make amends for it now?"

"The scars, " He pulled up his long sleeve shirt to reveal the faded dark mark "they never go away. Neither do the memories."

"Your right they never go away." Hermione walked towards the door, she walked over to the front desk and talked to Janika for a second. Draco walked over to the desk, and Caleb came over to Draco and grabbed his hand.

"I need to see him again in three months." Hermione said,

"Okay. " Just than a five month pregnant Pansy walked in the door with a little girl.

"Daddy." The girl called and ran over to Draco who picked her up, Caleb walked over to Pansy and held her hand while they walked over to Draco.

"Everything okay?" She questioned

"Yeah. Did you have a fun day with mommy?"

"Yeah, daddy I got a new teddy." She said showing Draco a dark green and white teddy bear, Pansy handed her son another teddy bear, which was silver and black.

"Wow. What did you name him?"

"Snakie." Draco laughed at his daughter, who smiled brightly. Hermione smiled at how the four of them interacted like a...family. Draco and Pansy, Slytherins old Prince and Princess were long gone.

"You ready to go?" Pansy asked looking at Draco

"Yeah." Draco paid for Hermione's work and made another appointment for both his kids.

"Hey Malfoy." Draco turned to Hermione

"It's Draco."Draco corrected

"Hermione."

"Yeah?" he asked

"You are right scars, they never go away, but they do fade." Draco smiled before wrapping his arm around Pansy shoulder and guiding his wife and children out the door. Hermione smiled and turned to Janika.

"Is that all for today?"

"Yup that was the last one. Now we can go home." Hermione smiled

"Have a good night Janika." Hermione said as she walked into the back room, she quickly cleaned the chair, and put everything away after cleaning it all. She turned off the lights before walking in to her office, she put the files away in the cabinets and grabbed her bag and coat, she turned the light off before shutting the door, she walked into the waiting room and saw Janika had already left, she quickly picked up a few of the toys that were scattered on the floor before she walked to the door, she turned the lights off and looked around. The room was pitch black, considering it was 7 o'clock and in the middle of winter. Hermione sighed and remember what Draco had said, _'The scars and the memories, they never go away, they just fade.'_ and she realised he was right. Hermione closed the door and walked away.


End file.
